Creepypasta Wiki:PG
Guidelines If you plan on writting a story than can be catagorized under any of these please read the corresponding guidelines and be sure to follow them. Haunted Computer Games: #Must be at least 4 paragraphs in length. #Each paragraph must be 5-7 sentences long. #Each sentence must have proper spelling and grammar. #The video games themselves cannot harm the player in any way/shape/form. #The bulk of the story cannot be gameplay. #The game must exist. #The character cannot be harmed by the game/gameplay but can be harmed as a consequence of playing the game. #The game must have been purchased from a real, legitimate source. #Nothing may be described as: Hyper-Realistic, Real, Bloody, Gorey, or Dead. #Anything can happen to the main character. #If the main character is to disappear or perish in anyway there must be a legitimate way for the story to be online. Haunted Console Games: # The must be 4 or more paragraphs in length. #Each paragraph must contain 5-7 sentences. #Each paragraph must contain correct spelling and grammar. # No more than one instance of "..." may be used per story. #Must use a real console. #Must not be a computer game. #Must be a real game. #Must take place in a normal household enviroment. #The characters may not be described as: Hyper-Realistic, Real, Bloody, or Dead. #The player playing the game must not take up most of the story. #The character must not be effected in any way by the gameplay. #All effects to the character must happen after they are done playing the game. #The game may not play itself. #Nobody but NPC's may be described as moving without the player making them. #The game must shut down when the console is unplugged or powered down. #The game may not be played without the cartridge/disc/download. #There may not be any online game play. #The player must acquire the game through normal ways. #The player must have a name AND age. #The console may not be portrayed as anything but an item that plays designated games. #You may have mods for the game installed on the selected console. #The mods themselves must not be haunted. #The mods themselves must actually exist. #There must be a reasonable way for the story to get online if something happens to the main character. Haunted Files: #The must be 4 or more paragraphs in length. #Each paragraph must contain 5-7 sentences. #Each paragraph must contain correct spelling and grammar. #No more than one instance of "..." may be used per story. #The characters may not die at the end of the story. #Nothing my be described as: Hyper-realistic, Realistic, Real, Bloody, or Dead. #The file must not contain sound or video of: People Screaming, Dead Bodies, Blood, Internal Organs, or Hyper-Realistic anything. #The file type may not be: exe , avi , ogg , png , jpg , or txt. #The file must not be the only thing that can be clicked. #Emails are not file types. #HTML email is a file type. #Character must have done something purposefully to place the file on the device. #Character must have a name AND age. #The files may not be: Viruses, Malware, Add-ware, Spam-ware, or Keyloggers that infects the characters computers/devices/network. #The files must cause no physical harm to the character. Pokemon Games: # The must be 4 or more paragraphs in length. #Each paragraph must contain 5-7 sentences. #Each paragraph must contain correct spelling and grammar. #No more than one instance of "..." may be used per story. #The game must be an Official pokemon version. (If a game) #The main character my be a character in the game/anime. #Nothing may be described as: Hyper-Realistic, Bloody, Gorey. #They may not be based off of or share similarities with existing pokepastas. (Similarities being mentions of events in another story)